


Project 84

by Sidney Sussex (SidneySussex)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneySussex/pseuds/Sidney%20Sussex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the files of PROJECT 84 [CLASSIFIED].  Records sealed.  Override code: FURY N HC616.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project 84

**Author's Note:**

> _I neither own nor profit from any of these characters; they are the property of Marvel Entertainment, LLC._
> 
> _If you see something that you think ought to be changed or improved, please feel free to let me know, if you'd like. Constructive criticism is always welcome. (And yeah, I totally mix and mash up the comics and the movie 'verse, and play around with timelines a little. Sorry.)_

* * *

  


EXCERPT

09/03/2013

Parties Present  
FURY N  
COULSON P  
HILL M

PC Why would you select me, sir? There are plenty of viable candidates within the Avengers Initiative itself.

NF The Initiative has its Super Soldier, Coulson. This is for the rest of the world.

PC Nonetheless, sir. You don't feel there are others better suited?

NF If I felt there was someone better suited, I would have asked them.

PC Understood, sir.

NF So are you in?

PC My opinions on service of my country haven't changed, sir. Only the nature of that service.

NF Hill will give you the details. You start tomorrow, nine AM.

MH You don't think he could use a little warning, sir?

NF To do what? Coulson?

PC I'm fine, sir. Tomorrow is fine.

  


* * *

  


EXCERPT

09/04/2013

Parties Present  
FURY N  
COULSON P  
HILL M  
BRADLEY J

JB Are you sure you fully understand the possible dangers of treatment?

PC I've read the documentation, Dr. Bradley. Very impressive piece of equipment you have here.

JB Thank you. I just want to be sure –

NF Everything goes well, we get Agent Coulson, Super Soldier. Everything doesn't go well…

PC You neutralize me, sir.

NF Exactly. See? He's got it down.

JB You are remarkably blasé about all this, Agent Coulson.

PC I've been working with the Avengers for the past two years, Dr. Bradley.

JB Of course.

JB You'll need these headphones. And if you'll just step this way…

MH Good luck, Phil.

PC I'll be fine, Agent Hill. Maria.

NF See you on the other side, Coulson.

PC Yes, sir.

  


* * *

  


EXCERPT

09/05/2013

Parties Present  
FURY N  
HILL M  
BRADLEY J

MH How's he doing in there?

JB It's hard to tell, really. The effects of the physical conditioning won't begin to manifest themselves for a few days, and the psychological training is… well… psychological.

MH Well, what if he's in trouble? How will you know?

JB We're monitoring his vital signs extremely carefully. We'll know if any of them goes out of the safe zone.

MH What if –

NF Agent Hill.

MH Sorry, sir.

  


* * *

  


EXCERPT

09/06/2013

Parties Present  
FURY N  
HILL M  
BRADLEY J

NF I don't see any changes yet.

JB Well, no, you won't. Not for a few days, as I said. But if you'd care to look over here, these are Agent Coulson's most recent neural maps. And these are the ones from his pre-treatment assessment.

NF So what do they mean?

JB You can see a massive increase in the number of connections forming here and here. His brain is undergoing significant upheaval.

MH Significant upheaval. That doesn't sound good.

JB To put it simply, he'll think faster and better when this is over. Actions that would be conscious decisions to a soldier in the field will be little more than reflexes to Agent Coulson.

NF And the physical –

[Party Enters: BARTON C]

CB Fury, what the fuck are you doing?

NF Agent Barton, this room is off-limits.

CB Fuck you it's off-limits, where's Ph- Coulson?

NF Barton, sit your ass down. If you want information, you can have it, but you are not fucking up the proceedings because of your complete inability to show restraint.

MH Sit down, Clint, come on.

CB What the fuck is going on here, Fury?

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: FUNDING APPLICATION, PROJECT 84 (ABSTRACT)  
CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: 5

ABSTRACT

The project proposes to instigate physical and psychological changes in a test individual, following fitness testing (SEE Appendix A, Physical; Appendix B, Psychological; Appendix C, Peer Review).

The nature of these changes to be summarized as follows:

Physical

\- Enhanced peripheral neural conductive speed  
\- Increased overall musculature  
\- Increased fast-twitch musculature in distal extremities  
\- Increased slow-twitch musculature in proximal extremities  
\- Enhanced tissue durability  
\- Increased mutagenicity of variable regions of immunoglobulins

Psychological

\- Enhanced central neural conductive speed  
\- Enhanced detail perception and long-term memory storage  
\- Enhanced ability of neural systems to autonomously provide positive reinforcement  
\- Enhanced neural networking  
\- Decreased susceptibility to somatoform disorders  
\- Increased ability to withstand emotional interrogation  
\- Increased ability to withstand sensory interrogation

SEE Section IIa for detailed descriptions of physical alterations.  
SEE Section IIb for methods and materials.

SEE Section IIIa for detailed descriptions of psychological effects.  
SEE Section IIIb for methods and materials.

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: FUNDING APPLICATION, PROJECT 84 (SECTION IIIb)  
CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: 5

SECTION III

b. SEE Section II for all psychological effects resulting from physical alterations.

Further psychological changes will be accomplished by means of direct auditory contact with the test subject.  
Headphones (SEE Supplementary Material III) will be worn by the test subject for the duration of the procedure. These will provide an alternating regimen of training exercises (SEE Section IIIc) and familiar auditory stimuli (SEE Supplementary Material III) to the individual.  
The ratio has been calculated by experts (KINROSS et al., 2012) to provide the greatest possibility of psychological expansion.

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: FUNDING APPLICATION, PROJECT 84 (SUPPLEMENTARY MATERIAL III)  
CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: 5

SUPPLEMENTARY MATERIAL III

Headphones provided to the test subject are as follows (SEE Figure 3a).

Subject's chosen auditory stimuli include:

Cab Calloway's Orchestra, selection  
Duke Ellington, selection  
The Who, selection  
The Rolling Stones, "Paint It Black"  
Led Zeppelin, "Stairway to Heaven"  
Dropkick Murphys, "God Willing"  
RECORDING: Training Session, 12/10/2011, BARTON C  
RECORDING: Entrance Interview, [CLASSIFIED], BARTON C

  


* * *

  


EXCERPT

09/06/2013

Parties Present  
FURY N  
HILL M  
BRADLEY J  
BARTON C

CB Didn't it occur to anybody that this was a bad idea? I mean, look at your last shot at making Superman!

NF Do you have a complaint to make about Captain Rogers, Barton?

CB Yeah, the fact that damn near everyone who was involved died!

JB Our methods are very different –

CB Fill him full of drugs, zap him, brainwash him, how is that different? You know what, fuck this. Get him out of there.

NF In what universe, Agent Barton, do I follow your orders?

CB In the universe where Phi- Coulson is your best agent and you're trying to turn him into the goddamn Red Skull, that's where!

MH Clint.

CB Don't talk to me like you can just smooth this over with a few words, Maria. Really, really don't.

MH I'm not. Just… step outside with me. Come on, we'll talk about this. We'll…

[Party Exits: BARTON C, HILL M]

NF Bradley, you better be damn sure this will work. I've just alienated one of my best field agents.

JB Sir, it's a pioneering scientific experiment. There is no such thing as "damn sure."

NF If this costs me two men, Bradley, the failure of your experiment is the last thing you're going to be worrying about.

JB I understand there are concerns –

NF No, you don't understand. I mean that literally. The last thing you'll ever worry about.

JB Yes, sir.

  


* * *

  


EXCERPT

09/07/2013

Parties Present  
FURY N  
HILL M  
BRADLEY J

JB Initiating sleep and sensory deprivation protocols.

NF You're sure his body can handle it.

JB By this point, it should be able to, sir.

NF I don't want to hear "should," Bradley.

JB According to experimental protocol, it can, sir.

NF Dammit, Bradley.

JB Sir, it's a moot point at this stage of the proceedings. We can't reverse what's been done and pulling him early is equivalent to signing his death certificate ourselves.

MH Permission to speak freely, sir?

NF Go ahead, Hill.

MH Maybe Agent Barton was right.

NF You want to clarify that, Agent?

MH This was a bad idea.

NF Objection noted, Agent.

JB Sleep and sensory deprivation protocols engaged.

  


* * *

  


SYSTEM LOG

2013-09-09 1434 EST

[ALARM: HEART RATE EXCEEDS ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS]

[ALARM: VASCULAR TENSION EXCEEDS ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS]

User command (bradleyj): System, administer appropriate dosage of sotalol.

[ALARM: HEART RATE EXCEEDS ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS]

[ALARM: VASCULAR TENSION EXCEEDS ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS]

User command (bradleyj): All right. Introduce a bolus of serotonin.

[WARNING: SELECTED TREATMENT WILL INCREASE OBJECTIVE PAIN LEVELS]

User command (bradleyj): Do you have an alternative suggestion?

User command (bradleyj): I thought not. System, proceed as directed.

[ALARM: NEURAL CAPACITANCE EXCEEDS ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS]

User command (bradleyj): Take the treatment down to Level 8.

[WARNING: COMMAND WILL REDUCE OVERALL EFFECTIVENESS OF PROTOCOL]

User command (bradleyj): Acknowledged. I'd rather have the subject remain alive, thanks.

User command (bradleyj): Is he back within normal parameters, system?

[SYSTEM: SUBJECT NO LONGER EXCEEDS ACCEPTABLE PARAMETERS]

  


* * *

  


EXCERPT

09/12/2013

Parties Present  
FURY N  
HILL M  
BRADLEY J

[SYSTEM: PROTOCOL COMPLETE IN T MINUS ZERO NINER ZERO ZERO]

[SYSTEM: PROTOCOL COMPLETE IN T MINUS ZERO EIGHT FIVE NINER]

[SYSTEM: PROTOCOL COMPLETE IN T MINUS ZERO EIGHT FIVE EIGHT]

NF Can't you turn that damn thing off?

JB I can –

[SYSTEM: PROTOCOL COMPLETE IN T MINUS ZERO EIGHT FIVE SEVEN]

JB - silence it, sir.

[Party Enters: BARTON C]

CB You said Thursday. It's Thursday.

JB Nine hours.

CB Nine – you're fucking kidding me, right?

NF Barton.

CB Haven't you done enough to him already?

NF Barton.

JB We don't really have the option of not completing the protocol at this point.

CB Nice failsafe, Fury.

NF Barton –

CB Fuck you. You think this is a game or something? Just because he isn't superhuman doesn't make him yours to play with.

NF Barton, do not make me remove you from this room, because I will put your ass on leave so fast –

CB Jesus fucking Christ.

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: RECORDING (Video Testimony, 10/01/2013, BARTON C)  
CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: 33/A

They – they weren't even fucking looking at him. He was –

[inaudible]

He was screaming in there, screaming and they didn't even notice. How long –

[inaudible]

[END RECORDING 2013-10-01 1549]

[START RECORDING 2013-10-01 1610]

They said there was a mistake. That the machines didn't measure – something. A mistake.

Do you know the amount of shit we get in if we break a fucking water main? A goddamn pipe on a goddamn street, and they can just –

[inaudible]

A mistake.

[RECORDING REDACTED 1621 – 1643]

I had to pull him out of there. Because they weren't. Fucking. Looking.

I thought…

I thought they could still save him.

[inaudible]

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: RECORDING (Video Testimony, 10/01/2013, BRADLEY J)  
CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: 33/A

It's probably for the best. Deconvolution of the neural pathways shows it's likely he would have been…

[inaudible]

[OFF-CAMERA: Speak up, please.]

… irrevocably damaged, psychologically.

He should never have been conscious.

The protocol wasn't designed for that.

It would have been…

[inaudible]

… torture.

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: RECORDING (Video Testimony, 10/01/2013, HILL M)  
CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: 33/A

I refuse to comment on the actions of my superiors.

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: RECORDING (Video Testimony, 10/01/2013, FURY N)  
CLASSIFICATION LEVEL: 33/A

Agent Coulson was a good man.

[RECORDING REDACTED 1901 – 1903]

Get this goddamn camera out of my face.

  


* * *

  


DOCUMENT

SOURCE: OFFICIAL COPY  
THE CITY OF NEW YORK  
VITAL RECORDS CERTIFICATE

CERTIFICATE OF DEATH

156-98-616

1\. NAME OF DECEASED:  
(First Name) Philip (Middle Initial) J (Last Name) Coulson

MEDICAL CERTIFICATE OF DEATH – To Be Filled In By The Physician)

2\. Place of Death: 2 NEW YORK CITY  
2a BOROUGH: Manhattan  
2b STREET ADDRESS: [CLASSIFIED]

3\. Date and Hour of Death:  
3a Date:  
(Month) September (Day) 12 (Year) 2013  
3b Hour:  
[UKNOWN]

4\. Sex: M

5\. Approximate Age: 48

6.I HEREBY CERTIFY THAT: (check one)

□ I attended the deceased from May 4 2012 to September 13 2013 and last saw him alive at [CLASSIFIED] on September 2, 2013.

Witness my hand this 13TH day of SEPTEMBER 2013.

Signature: _Hank Pym_

Name of Physician (type or print): Dr. HENRY PYM

7\. PERSONAL PARTICULARS

[CLASSIFIED]

  


* * *

  


SYSTEM LOG

2013-10-02 0705 EST

User command (furyn): System. Remove all records of Agent Philip J. Coulson from the database.

[WARNING: COMMAND REQUIRES ADDITIONAL CONFIRMATION]

User command (hillm): System… do it.

[WARNING: COMMAND REQUIRES CONFIRMATION CODE]

User command (furyn): Hotel-Charlie-six-one-six.

[SYSTEM: DELETING RECORDS]

[SYSTEM: COMMAND COMPLETE]

  


* * *

  



End file.
